


Laconic and Loquatious

by Galanthus_nivalis



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galanthus_nivalis/pseuds/Galanthus_nivalis
Summary: Modern AU. Jaskier is a stand up comedian and has been on tour. Geralt is at home with Ciri. They haven’t seen each other for months.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	Laconic and Loquatious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThebanSacredBand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThebanSacredBand/gifts), [Nemainofthewater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/gifts).



It’s been tough this tour. The gigs haven’t been going well. The crowds aren’t responding well. People have even started leaving gifts for him backstage. At first it was sweet and kind. But now he has enough cherry red lip sweets to keep Ciri hyper for a month. 

And the coins. Fuck me the coins. It’s enough to open a bank.

But even despite all this, the worst part has been missing Geralt. They call every day which is… fine. Jaskier does most of the talking and Geralt replies with his usual stoic silence with the occasional grunt.

He misses his smell the most. A mixture of gentle, sweet sweat and sandalwood soap. Every hug. Every quiet caress of care wafts this cocktail of memories to Jaskier reminding him how much he loves him.

Hm, fuck.

He misses him so much.

Another week passes. Each day much the same as the last. Pack up, drive, set up, gig, back to the hotel, missing Geralt. 

Jaskier gets daily updates as to how Ciri is doing. She’s been getting into fights at school. Her classmates have been teasing her about her Dad who isn’t there. Poor kids thinking she can’t defend herself. Geralt has been fielding a number of calls from concerned parents. They’ve been asking about the odd bruises that have been appearing on their children.

The tour is coming to an end. He’ll be finishing off in Newcastle, his hometown. He’s always loved performing there. It was where he did his first gig. The Stand Comedy Club. It hasn’t changed at all. 

He’s half-way through his set when he notices someone slip in the back of the room. He’s always found it very rude when people come part way through a gig. Either you turn up on time or you don’t turn up at all. The tall figure takes a seat at the very back of the theatre to watch the rest of the performance. He can’t really see the figure, but he can feel his intense gaze. It throws Jaskier off his material and he stumbles over his next joke. Not only does this guy have the audacity to turn up late but he also makes him mess up.

At the end of his set, the crowd laughs and applauds having genuinely enjoyed the performance. The late man at the back sits in his seat, arms folded, and sighs. Even from this distance, Jaskier can hear it above all other sounds. It seems a somewhat familiar sigh, but he can’t quite pinpoint why. It doesn’t make sense. He’s at home with the horses.

He walks off stage and begins to pack up his stuff from the dressing room. One more night and then he gets to go home. One more night and he can hold him in his arms. Okay fine. One more night and he gets to be held by Geralt.

There’s a gentle shifting sound from behind him. Jaskier begins to speak to what he assumes is the tour manager.

“Oh, Yenn! Can you grab me my water? I think I left it on stage.”

“Always.”

Jaskier spins round. That isn’t Yennefer. That’s very much not Yennefer. Yennefer is not a tall, muscular man with whom he has a child and several farm animals.

“Geralt…”

“Jaskier.”

Within two strides, they embrace. Clouds of sandalwood fill his nostrils. Tears pinprick his eyes.

“Oh Geralt… I… I’ve missed you so much.”

“Hm…”

A wry smile twitches across his face.

“And I you.”


End file.
